First Meeting
by WinterFury10
Summary: Just a small fanfic of Jack and Elsa first meeting each other on the Ice Skating Rink and what happens after. The first chapter has Elsa's point of view and the second chapter will have Jack's. Lots of Sisterly Love in the first chapter! And this may or may not become a short story but it will definitely have Jelsa, Kristanna, Hiccstrid and Flynnunzel!
1. Meeting Him- Elsa's POV

It was a fine Winter morning. I would've loved to just curl up in my warm blankets in the early morning with hot chocolate on my bedside table and watching Harry Potter movies.

 _Oh how welcoming my bed and blankets felt-_

"Elsa! We're here!" Anna shouted excitedly.

 _Only for me to be dragged away from bed *sigh*_

"Yes Anna, I _know_ " I stated as I rolled my eyes but a smile made its way to my face anyways. No one can feel bored or hate Anna's cheery and _I-always-love-to-be-excited-and-happy_ attitude.

"Cmon, cmon, _come on!_ " She exclaimed as she ran to the entrance of the outdoors ice rink while pulling me with her.

"Anna slow _down_!" I hissed. I seriously feel like I'm a mum handling a four-year-old. She ran all the way to the ice rink with her skates in her hand but she paused just outside the rink.

"Elsa?" She asked as she looked at the rink.

I hummed and looked at her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sung as she looked in my eyes with that child-like happiness in her eyes, something I always love about her.

"Yes I wanna build a snowman" I sung back and kissed her on her forehead.

"Now come on!" She stepped into the rink and was about to fall backwards but I quickly caught her and pulled her out.

"Anna its been ages since we last visited this rink. Are you _sure_ you remember how to skate?" I asked her playfully and I smirked.

"I-I-!" She stammered and my smirk grew bigger. "OK fine, I don't. But do you?" She smirked this time as she stood with crossed arms.

"Watch and learn" I sassed her and stepped in and felt like I was free again. No worries, no rules. Just me and the ice.

I gracefully skated around the rink once and did a twirl and skated again with my left leg gracefully lifted in the air while I spread my arms wide as a wide and relieved smile appeared on my face.

"Hey! No fair! How do you still remember to skate?" She said as she pouted and crossed her arms. I chuckled and skated back to her.

"I am the _Snow Queen_. Remember?" I asked as I smirked and held out my hand for her.

"Not literally. That's just your nickname your friends kept for you 'cause you always spoke about ice and winter. And its also the title you received in highschool when you won all the ice skating contests" she said as a matter-of-fact and held my hand but she didn't step in the rink.

I smiled reassuringly and she stepped in.

"Let's go slowly OK? I don't wanna break both of our arms and legs just because of my clumsiness and- _woah_!" Anna exclaimed as I pulled her faster than she expected.

" _Elsa! Not. So. FAST!_ " She hissed as she looked at the ground to maintain her balance.

"You're gonna be _fine_ Anna! Just look in my eyes and concentrate on keeping your legs straight" I said with a smile as she looked up. My smile widened as she grinned when she finally knew what to do. I skated backwards and held her hands as she slowly skated forwards.

"That's it! You got it!" I cheered. She whooped with joy and started skating a bit faster. "That's the spirit!" I chuckled at her.

I slowly loosened my grip on her hands and when she was not focusing, I let go of her hands and skated away from her and she shrieked.

"Elsa! Don't leave me! I'm gonna fall!" She hissed.

"You won't fall Anna. Trust me. Now don't look down. Keep your neck and back straight and skate towards me" I encouraged.

She held out her hands in front of her like a child reaching for its parent's hand as she slowly skated forward. I felt like I was back on the day Anna first learned to walk. I smiled when I remembered how I held out my hands for her and cooed Princess-Annie to come to Queen-Elsie.

She slowly and carefully skated and she grinned when she was just few feet away from me.

"You're doing it Anna! Just a little more- _Ow_!" I winced when I fell on my butt with Anna sitting on me.

 _She is the cutest and the most clumsiest girl I've ever known._

" _Ouch_! This is what I told you! I'm clumsy as hell! I guess I'm not cut out for these kind of things which require grace and elegance" Anna winced. She was literally sitting on my lap as I sat on the ice.

"Hey, but you almost skated properly towards me! Don't underestimate yourself Anna" I said and gave her a quick hug before standing up and pulling her up with me.

"Elsie? Remember how we used to dance on the ice when we were young to our song?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Wanna do that now?" I asked her and she nodded excitedly.

" _Princess Annie!_ " I spoke with a British accent as I bowed before her with an outstretched hand. " _Will you give me the honour of dancing with you on this pleasant winter morning_?" I asked her.

She giggled as she took my hand and curtsied. " _Why of course my handsome Queen Elsie_ " she giggled again.

"Hey!" I playfully shoved her.

"Shall we?" She asked with an excited smile and I nodded and started singing.

 **The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. Seriously, I cried when I first saw the video in the media!**

 _"Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises"_

I twirled her and we both giggled like school girls.

 _"How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_

I dipped her and the giggles continued.

 _"But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

She skated a few feet away from me and I continued singing.

 _"One step closer"_

I skated to her and held her hand.

 _"I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

I twirled her two more times and she started singing.

 _"Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer"_

I smiled at her as we locked our arms together and skated around the rink.

 _"I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

This song brought back all the memories of the happy times we had. When we were small and didn't have any other friends except each other, when I was not scared of stepping onto the ice again, when we did not fight just because Anna started dating random guys telling its true love, when I was not shutting her out 'cause of my depression, when... our parents were still _alive_.

 _"One step closer_

 _One step closer"_

But at the same time, this song reminded me of the number of times Anna knocked on my door, begging me to let her in. And also the time we bonded back and were best sisters again.

Both of us sang it together this time as we pointlessly skated around the rink doing twirls and jumping on the rink.

 _"I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

And for the final move: one clumsy step and both of us on the ground again while we giggled happily and soon the giggles turned to laughter.

We giggled again as we skated around holding each other's hands again and yet again, I skated backwards while holding Anna's hands.

"Elsa can you teach me to jump? I mean, it's OK if you don't want to 'cause... that's the reason you stopped skating..." She trailed off.

I sighed as I remembered that dark moment which changed my entire life. The thing is, when we were small, Anna and I always skated together. I took professional classes because it was my dream to become an _international figure skater_. But one day, when we went on the ice, Anna convinced me to teach her to perform the Axel jump, the most difficult move, on the ice. She learned pretty quickly but she slipped and fractured her arm and her leg and she hit her head very badly and she had a concussion. I took the blame on myself and shut out everyone and never came out of my room. And our Isolation era began.

"I'm not sure Anna..." I said as I looked at the ground uncertainly.

"Its OK, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to do myself. How about you show me all the jumps. Let's see if you remember any of the lessons" she challenged. My frown turned to a smirk as I went to the centre of the rink.

I first did some basic spins and then I began. First I did common ones: the toe loop, flip and the Lutz. Then I did the Salchow, loop and the Axel.

And now for the spirals, spread eagles, Ina Bauers and hydroblading.

I paused when I thought whether I should do the next one. I looked up at Anna who smiled and showed up two thumbs-up. I smiled and did the double Axel and finally the triple Axel. After that, I did a few more spins and stopped.

I realised that my breathing had become heavier and that I was thirsty and that everyone in the rink were standing around the rink _watching me_. And when I stopped, they burst into applause. I just smiled, bowed and skated off to the corner where Anna was jumping and cheering which made me laugh.

"That was amazing! Oh my goodness you still remember the moves perfectly! You were amazing out there!" She gushed.

I chuckled and took my water bottle and drank some water as we stood just outside the rink when an all too familiar voice spoke from next to us.

"She's right Elsa! That was amazing!"

We turned and gasped.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms. He laughed and twirled her in the air before the sharing a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" I chuckled. They broke apart and I hugged Kristoff.

"Its been a long time since I last saw you Kris!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"And you too!" He replied thats when I realised that he was in his ice hockey gear.

"So your hockey gear?" Anna asked, as if reading my mind.

"Oh yeah. I came with my teammates to have a small practice. Here they are!" He exclaimed as a few boys of his age, all wearing the same uniform, skated towards us.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that Kristoff is a professional ice hockey player. During our auditions in highschool, when Anna and I had finally bonded, I met Kristoff who was auditioning for the school ice hockey team while I joined for the figure skating auditions. We quickly became friends and I introduced Anna and Kristoff and well... They started dating. I mean, not _quickly_ 'cause Anna had just recently broken up with her boyfriend _Hans frickin Westerguard_ and I didn't let her to date anyone at once. Kristoff just invited her for a date and asked her to be his girlfriend after three months of dating. And this time, Anna was determined in going slowly with the relationship.

I snapped back to the present as the boys started introducing themselves while removing their skates to stand on the ground next to us.

"Good morning ladies. I'm Flynn Rider. Nice to meet you" he said as he bowed before us which made me smile and Anna to giggle.

"Wait, as in _Eugene Fitzherbert_?" I asked. He looked up, surprised that I had called him by his true name.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well, it's not that hard to recognise my cousin's boyfriend" I smirked.

"Then you're Elsa and Anna Winters?" He asked.

"Yup!" Anna chirped.

"Anyways, I am Hiccup Haddock. Nice to meet you two" another brunette who was standing next to Flynn introduced himself.

I smiled and shook hands with him. "Elsa and Anna Winters" I replied.

 _Why does his name ring a bell?_

"Yeah, I know. Kristoff talks a lot about you guys, especially about _you_ Anna" he said as he turned to the smirking strawberry-blonde and the blushing dirty blonde.

"Oh _really_?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up" Kristoff mumbled. Anna just giggled and pecked his cheek and his mood instantly brightened which made all of us laugh.

"These introductions are taking way too long. I'll introduce y'all myself. Guys, this is Anna Winters, my girlfriend, and her sister Elsa Winters, the girl who just finished showing her amazing moves in the centre of the rink and these two are the gorgeous ladies who sang and did some basic twirls on the ice." he started.

I gave him a _'seriously_?' look while the others said their 'Hi's and 'Hello's.

"Wait, you guys saw that?" Anna asked to which everyone nodded.

"Which also means that they saw us trip and fall" I rolled my eyes as I spoke. The boys chuckled and nodded which made both of us blush because of embarrassment.

"And ladies, these are my teammates. Meet Flynn, Hiccup, Aster, Sandy, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Toothless, Belch, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Tadashi. The rest of our team members decided to sleep in so only we came and our captain seems to be missing right now. He was here when we skated towards you both" Kristoff ended while looking around.

We both shook hands with all the boys and they explained why some of their names were so weird. Like Toothless, Belch and Wasabi.

I turned away from them for a second and met with the most attractive electric blue eyes I've ever seen.

 _Oh my goodness..._

The guy wore the same hockey gear as he skated towards us. He had snow white hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes. I've never seen anyone with hair as white as his and though I didn't want to admit it, it looked perfect on him and he looked _hot_.

 _Elsa what the hell?! From when have you started admiring boys?_

I shook my head and turned to the other boys who started greeting the white-haired guy. He did some sort of handshake with Hiccup, who greeted him first, and turned to Anna and me with a smirk on his face after removing his skates.

"Capt this is Anna Winters, my girlfriend, and that's Elsa Winters, her sister. Girls, this is our captain, Jack Frost" Kristoff introduced.

He shook hands with Anna and held out his hand for me, which I took, but instead of shaking it, he brought it closer to his face as he bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you M'lady" he said and kissed my hand. I blushed slightly and did a small curtsey which made the others chuckle.

 _Oh my gosh he called you "M'lady"! OMG! OMG!_

 _STOP IT!_

"Pleasure to meet you too " I replied with a smile.

"Just Jack " he replied with a wink. I rolled my eyes but the smile never faded.

"Just Elsa" I said.

"Get a room lovebirds" Hiccup said which made everyone giggle. And then it snapped.

"Says Hiccup _Horrendous_ Haddock, the one who always talks about flying, dragons and has been in a commited relationship for 3 years" I smirked.

"How do you know that?" Everyone asked.

"Oh I know plenty about you Mister Dragon Rider" I smirked as I flicked a lock of his hair which was on his forehead, which made him blush intensely. He looked at me with wide eyes and I could see the question in his eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking so I nodded which made him groan and made me giggle.

"That's how you feel when you have a girlfriend with a persuasive best friend" I said and he shook his head as a dreamy expression appeared on his face.

"Um, what exactly is happening here?" Jack asked with a sour expression as he crossed his arms.

 _Is he jealous?_

 _Stop thinking like that Elsa!_

" here is Astrid's best friend" he said.

"Astrid? As in the girlfriend you never stop talking about?" Hiro asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he blushed and nodded.

"Elsa do you have a picture of her? He never shows us her picture though he always talks about her" Toothless smirked at Hiccup. The latter looked pleadingly at me but I smirked and took out my phone.

" _No_!" He yelped and reached for my phone but I leaned away and held the phone away from him. He started leaning in further to get it but I stepped back as he stepped forward. I kept walking backwards when I suddenly slipped.

" _Wooaah_!" I yelped, waiting with closed eyes for the hard contact with the ice but it never came. Instead I felt an icy hand around my waist as I grabbed onto the first thing I could reach for.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jack's red face and realised that it was he who had caught me and that his hand was around my waist and my hand was around his neck while the other clutched my phone tightly.

He pulled me to my feet but he didn't remove his hand from my waist as both of us looked into each other's eyes. I still had my hand around his neck and I felt his hair at the nape of his neck. I heard the hooting of the rest of them and I quickly stepped back and turned away and I saw from the corner of my eye that he had done the same thing. I blushed as I opened my phone and searched for Astrid's picture while the boys teased Jack behind me and I heard him stammer which made me giggle.

I went through the pictures Astrid had sent me through WhatsApp a few days before and that's when I realised that she had also sent a pic of her and Hiccup.

"So the picture?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

I first showed them a picture of her alone. I had taken the photo when she was playing basketball. She was sweaty and she just wore a tight crop top which ended just over her bellybutton and short shorts and socks which ended just below her knees. Her hair was in its usual braid and the top part of her crop top was wet from her sweat. Yet, she looked gorgeous as she smirked and was bouncing the ball as her knees were bent a little.

Two of them whistled but they shut up when they saw Hiccup's glare. I also saw that Hiccup sighed in relief when he saw that it was a picture of her alone which made me smirk. I swiped the screen and the picture in which Hiccup was hugging Astrid from the back and nuzzling in her neck as she laughed.

And _this_ image caught everyone's _complete_ attention. Hiccup blushed furiously as the others teased him. He glared at me but I just waved at him with a smirk on my face.

"OK so guys since I've just recently returned to home, I'm gonna have a sleepover with my close friends. Wanna join? And no, not a _party_. Its a _sleepover_." Kristoff asked.

"You just thought of that now 'cause you want to spend more time with Anna" I stated and the smirk didn't waver. And his blush proved that I am right.

"Why do you always have to be right about _everything_?" Kristoff groaned.

"That's 'cause I'm fabulous!" I stated as ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, you're not wrong about that" Jack smirked and winked at me as he leaned in a bit. I blushed a bit but rolled my eyes and pushed him back by his nose with my index finger.

"Keep trying Frost boy" I smirked. He reciprocated the action and leaned closer to my face again.

 _Bring it on Frost!_

"Oh I will" he whispered huskily.

" _Oooooookaaaaayyy_ " Anna trailed off, and I could see that she was controlling her ecstasy.

"So you guys comin?" Kristoff asked.

Only Hiccup and Flynn agreed. The others denied the offer, telling that they're busy.

"So snowflake you goin?" Jack asked me.

 _Snowflake? That's actually cute!_

"Only if Kristoff wants me to. Kris?" I turned to him.

" _Of course_ you're coming! You're like my sister so _obviously_ I want you to come!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Sister? Future sister _in-law_ you mean" and the smirk returns in my face and the blush on Anna and Kristoff's faces.

"Elsa!" They screamed as everyone laughed.

"OK fine, I won't go around planning your wedding if you want to plan it yourselves" I held up my hands in surrender. The blushing intensified and so did the laughter.

" _Elsa!_ "

"So you mean I can't name my nieces and nephews as Elsa Junior and Elson? That's very rude of you Anna!" I continued. By now Jack, Bunny, Toothless, Flynn and Hiccup were on the ground while laughing.

" ** _ELSA!_** "

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I quickly put my skates on and took off to escape from the furious couple.

" _Come back here!_ " Both of them yelled as I skated away. I turned back and saw that Kristoff was already on the ice and Anna was still struggling with her skates.

"Mr and Mrs Bjorgman have got angry eh?" I shouted. Kristoff was really fast on the ice but I was much faster. I turned to Kristoff as I skated backwards.

"Yo Kristoff! Is that all ya got?" I shouted. He huffed angrily as he tried skating faster. I stopped skating and stood in my place as Kristoff advanced towards me.

"Gotcha-!" And before he can even reach me, I ducked and skated back to where the others were standing and laughing. But I stopped when Anna started coming from that direction.

I looked at both the sides as they furiously advanced towards me and-

 ** _BAM!_**

Kristoff and Anna's faces collided as I leaned backwards and supported my weight on my hands by placing them on the ice. I grinned when I saw them wince and rub their foreheads and noses and I heard the other boys cheer for me from outside the rink. I quickly stood again and winked at them before blowing a kiss.

I could see Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fred, Wasabi, Flynn and Hiccup cheering loudly, Tadashi, Hiro, Aster, Sandy, Toothless and Belch clapping and finally Jack who pretended to catch the kiss and hid it in his chest which made me blush.

I looked at Anna and Kristoff who were standing with their arms crossed and looking at me with a pointed look. I just shook my head and skated to them and hugged them, which they returned back and I heard the faint 'Awww's from the boys as buried my face in the warm embrace.

We soon pulled back and skated to the rest of them.

"Ok guys, this is the last time I'm asking. Anyone else coming except for Flynn, Hiccup, Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll come" Jack said as he smirked at me which made me roll my eyes.

"So tonight, at my place. Don't forget to bring an extra pair of clothes" he said and we nodded.

"So shall we start our practice? Half an hour has already passed" Tadashi said as he checked his wrist watch.

"Of course. Elsa, Anna, see ya tonight at my home" Kristoff said.

"Or before that for both of you" I stated and there it is, the red tint on their cheeks as they glared at me.

"Fine, fine. C'mon now, I want to finish Order of the Phoenix today. And my hot chocolate is waiting for me at home, along with my fuzzy blankets, my comfortable bed, my sweet Harry Potter books-"

"Ok! I get it, let's go! Don't want to keep your _precious angels_ waiting" Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled me. We both waved at the boys and my gaze locked with Jack's when he playfully blew a kiss towards me. I smirked and pretended to catch the kiss and throw it away which made him pout.

 _He looks so cute with his lip puffed out like that and-_

 _Quit it Elsa!_

I laughed and turned back and both of us walked to my car.

 _~At their Home~_

"Well, looks like you're in a good mood" Anna stated as she fell on the couch in the living room.

"Of course I am. What's so special in that?" I replied as I sat next to her with my phone.

"Well, it's looks like it's because of a _particular hockey player_ " she said slyly as she looked at me with a smirk.

"You mean a _particular group of hockey players_? I mean, of course I'm in a good mood after seeing Kristoff again and meeting Flynn and Hiccup" I said nonchalantly while browsing through my gallery for a picture I had to send to my friend.

"You know who I'm talking about" Anna stated while reaching for the chocolates on the table next to the couch. I cursed under my breathe. _Of course_ I knew who she's talking about! Now she's not gonna stop bugging me about him.

"Fine, you got me. But why would I be in a good mood because of him?" I asked as I send the image to my friend.

"Well you haven't stop smiling from when you both met. And you both look really cute together." She said as she pulled the whole bowl instead of a single choco bar.

I rolled my eyes and replied a _'whatever'_ and picked up the remote control and started seeing all Harry Potter movies.

 **I know, the movies take hell lot of hours but they went to the rink in the morning as I've told above so yeah, its was something like 12 or something when she starts watching.**

 _~five movies later aka after the Order of the Phoenix~_

I sniffed as I wiped my nose with another tissue which Anna gave after watching Sirius's death. What? You can't blame me! I always get emotional when I see any of the deaths in Harry Potter! I'm a big Potterhead ya see. And I'll be a Potterhead for the rest of my life!

 _Always..._ **(Anyone else heard Snape's voice in this Always? I sure did!)**

I was about to put the next movie when we heard a knock. Anna ran to the door which made me role my eyes. I heard the faint sounds of Anna greeting some girls.

I stepped out of the living room and met with Astrid, Rapunzel and Merida, my best friends.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming here today!" I exclaimed as I hugged each one of them.

"Well, we got bored so we thought to hang out here for the evening" Mer stated as she flopped down on the couch. They've visited us many times and since Anna and I live alone, along with the maids but still, we dont have to ask anyone's permission. And we've told them to think this house as their own so no formalities here.

"How about you guys come with us to a sleepover at Kristoff's? I'm sure he won't mind!" I said.

"Kristoff's back?!" Punzie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. And so are your boyfriends" I said as I pointed at Astrid and Punzie.

"You know them?" They asked.

"Yup. Met them today at the Ice Skating rink along with their teammates. And we also met a _hot white-headed lady-killer_ " Anna said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"You already have a boyfriend Anna" I stated.

"Do I smell jealousy?" Mer smirked. I gave her a _'seriously?'_ look and she held up her hands in surrender.

"Elsa's got a boyfriend?" Astrid asked.

My eyes widened and I shouted. "Of course not! Anna!" I scolded. She just smiled sheepishly and waved at me. I sighed and started explaining.

"Well..."

~After explaining the whole chapter~

"So you went to the rink, goofed around, met with Kristoff and his team, teased Hiccup and even Kristoff and Anna, met with -Killer who swept Elsa off her feet-"

"No he didn't!"

"-and flirted with her the whole time and both of them were blowing kisses to each other. And you guys are meeting up at Kristoff's tonight" Punzie concluded.

Anna nodded while I just rolled my eyes at my cousin. I pulled out my phone to call Kristoff while they nodded.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kristoff!"

 _"Hey Elsie. Wassup?"_

"I called to ask whether Punzie, Astrid and Merida can come to the sleepover?"

 _"About the sleepover... My parents are going somewhere for the night and I'm not allowed to stay alone and I'm also not allowed to invite friends over while they're gone so I'm staying over at Flynn's today so I guess we're cancelling the sleepover today"_

I thought for something before an idea struck.

"How about we have the sleepover at ours' today? The house is empty anyways" I said as I eyed the other girls who were listening to me.

 _"Of course! That's an awesome idea! And since the other guys don't know your address, I guess I'll pick them up myself. At what time?"_

"Maybe 7?"

 _"Sure! See ya later Elsa! Bye!"_

"Bye Kris!" And I hung up.

"So?" Anna and the other girls asked at the same time.

"So what?" I asked them.

"What did he say?" Punzie asked.

"He said since the other boys dont know our address, he'll pick them up and he'll be here by seven with the others" I replied.

"So totally how many of us?" Astrid asked.

"9. Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, Mer, Punzie, Anna, you and I" I counted. They nodded when all of a sudden Anna squealed.

"What's wrong now?" I groaned.

"Jack is coming to our house!"


	2. Meeting Her- Jack's POV

" _Jaaaaaaaacckkk! Wakey-wakey_ " the most annoying voice woke me from my slumber. I just mumbled something and buried my face in my pillow, which was made of snow, and drifted off to sleep. Only to be woken up again by another equally irrigating voice.

" _C'mon Jack! Its time to go to the Ice skating rink...!_ " The voice spoke. I grumbled and turned over to meet with my two buddies, Flynn and Hiccup, who were looking at me with those smug looks.

"I'm up. Now go away and stop staring at me like you're gonna rape me" I groaned and locked my room door after pushing them out. A series of 'Eww's were heard from the other side of the door. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to the attached bathroom.

Aw man, I really miss home. We, my whole Ice Hockey team, are at a hotel near the airport as we arrived to this place just last night. And its really a miracle that Hiccup and Flynn are so excited to go to the rink. Its usually the two of them, along with some others, who keep complaining about the cold. Me? Nah, I love the cold! I really can't wait to see my little bundle of adorableness aka my little sister Emma. She loves my powers and I'm already planning on giving her a flight around the town.

After finishing my shower, I stepped out and wore my Hockey gear. I packed my skates, a water bottle and some other things along with my wallet in my bag and stepped out of the room.

Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff were happily singing while making pancakes for all of us. I saw Snotlout, Hookfang, Toothless, Tuffnut and Belch sleeping on the couch in their hockey gears. Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro were seeing some things online on the computer. Bunny watched the first three sing happily with a bored expression on his face while Sandy tapped all the glasses and plates with a spoon and fork, making music for the three of them.

 _Guess they're really excited to be back home..._

We all are from different places. I was born in Burgress, Flynn was from Germany, Hiccup was from Scotland and Kristoff was from Norway. My family had moved to Norway and I joined a school there. And that's where I met the three of them. Looked like Flynn and Hiccup had also moved there.

Tadashi, Hiro, Fred and Wasabi were transfer students from San Francisco and we met them on their first day at our school. And then Bunny and Sandy, my cousins, and Snotlout and Tuffnut, Hiccup's cousins, also joined our school. And Hiccup, Snotlout and Tuffnut met Toothless, Hookfang and Belch who turned out to be really good players. We all became a group and we joined for the ice hockey auditions and all of us were selected, along with some other kids. And now, we are professional players who are famous all around the world!

And since Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff and I are the only ones whose families are still here, in Norway, unlike others', we are pretty excited to see our families. Well, more like Flynn is an orphan and he doesn't have foster parents but seems like his girlfriend, whom he loves more than himself, is his only family. And yeah, even Kristoff is an orphan but he loves his foster parents very much, along with his pet Sven.

"What's got you three in such a good mood?" I asked as I sat on the table and grabbed an apple.

"Oh nothing, we're just excited to meet out families" Hiccup said as he expertly tossed the pancake.

"More like their girlfriends. They've been singing romantic songs from six in the morning and I'm getting sick of it" Bunny groaned. I chuckled at his reaction as the others continued singing.

"Will you please stop it! My ears are gonna bleed now!" Snotlout shouted from the living room. And I'm guessing that the other four have also woken up.

"So are the other team members coming?" I asked.

"Nope. According to them, the rinks around here are too small and there won't be any girls to cheer for them. Assholes" Flynn replied. I just rolled my eyes and returned to my phone.

I posted few pics on Instagram, looked at all the snaps Emma had sent in Snapchat and chatted with mom a bit on WhatsApp.

"Breakfast's ready sweethearts!" Kristoff announced like a mother calling her children. The dining room started filling up and soon, all fifteen of us were munching on the pancakes which the three prepared.

"But why so less?" Hiro whined.

"That's 'cause we're going to have some snacks and drinks at the cafe next to the rink. The place is really good and it has a great view of the the rink too. We can even see and hear whatever is happening in the rink from the cafe 'cause its right next to it! Both are like as if they're stuck with each other" Kristoff exclaimed enthusiastically. We all rolled our eyes at his enthusiasm.

...

"All done?" I asked as I picked up my motorbike keys. All yelled a 'yeah!' and we made our way to the parking lot. We soon found our motorbikes and we hopped on. Each one of us had decorated our bike the way we like it. For example, my bike is dark blue with razor-like snowflakes and snowballs. And Hiccup's is brown with a black dragon on it. He calls it the 'Night Fury' and Toothless and him are completely obsessed over the dragon. We have dragon lovers, tech lovers, a reindeer and ice lover, a horse and sword lover, a dream lover and an Easter lover. I guess its pretty easy to tell how theirs bikes will look.

We drove behind Kristoff who led the way. Apparently, though he's been away for months, he knew everything perfectly. I looked around as I drove. This place has really changed a lot. The old small shops were more advanced, there were commercials of different brands of clothes, accessories, you name it.

We soon reached a place and I loved the calm and cool climate of this place. I smiled and followed the others into the cafe. And as I expected, there were only a few men taking pictures of us and there was the group of giggling girls. They started chatting excitedly as we entered. Some were even winking at us with flirty smiles. And Snotlout was the only one who winked back as all of us, except Snotlout, Toothless, Belch, Tuffnut, Hookfang, Sandy, Fred, Wasabi and myself, have girlfriends.

Tadashi is dating a girl called Honey Lemon, Hiro is dating a girl called Gogo, Aster is dating Tooth who's a close friend of mine, Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff will never shut their mouths about their girlfriends. We persuaded Flynn to show his girlfriend's picture but the other two will never give us any info. We even convinced Kristoff to introduce his girlfriend once we arrive here but Hiccup is too damn stubborn.

I just placed a smirk on my face and that erupted more giggles from the girls. Dont get me wrong, I'm not playing them and I'm not a player but its just so damn funny how they start acting like I've fallen for them, which will never happen.

All of us ordered our drinks and snacks and started chatting. Our table was away from the girls and right near the rink. I sat in the corner near the large window and I had the full view of the rink. Our snacks were here in no time and we ate quickly as we all felt like we didn't have anything for breakfast. The others chatted quite loudly but I just turned my head and looked at the rink. I saw few couples skating together, a few parents were teaching their kids to skate and there were a few old people sitting along the side-lines. And that's when I saw them.

Two girls, who looked a little younger than us, walked in. More like the younger one was dragging the older one.

 _They look like sisters..._

At first they just stood outside the rink and then the older one with light blonde or something coloured hair stepped on the rink. She skated gracefully as she threw her arms wide open and lifted her left leg in the air. She even skated backwards so elegantly.

"Wha'cha lookin at?" Hiccup asked. I snapped my attention back to the team and all of them were staring at me. I just pointed at the two girls on the rink. They just looked at them for two seconds before turning back to their conversation. I turned back to the rink and saw that the light headed girl was holding out her hand for the other girl.

 _I guess she's a brunette or something_

I watched the two of them and I could see Emma in the younger one's place and myself in the older one's place, holding out my hands and encouraging my sister to skate.

 _Oh how I miss that tiny choco bar._

I grinned when I saw the small-one trip and both of them fell on the ice.

"Seriously, why are you even staring at them? Or are you developing a crush on both of them without even seeing their faces?" Kristoff's voice snapped me out of my trance. I gave him a 'seriously?' look. He just shrugged and they continued talking.

I looked at the girls again and saw them skating together. I could faintly hear the older one singing when the place became quiet all of a sudden. I looked back at my team and saw Kristoff signalling the others to stay quiet as he tried to hear something. He looked up again and I saw him staring at the two girls, before his frown turned into a grin. I was about to open my mouth to ask something but a sweet voice stopped me.

I looked back at the girls and saw the older one dancing with the other as she sang clearly and beautifully. Then soon, the younger one started singing and I saw Kristoff grin goofily. Our whole team was quiet as we watched the two girls and listened to their beautiful song.

"Come on guys. Let's go on the rink now." Hiccup whispered. We all nodded and made our way to the rink. And we all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the older one skate to the middle of the rink. She did some complicated moves and goodness, she was so damn graceful! The others on the rink even stepped back to give her more space!

 _I've never seen someone skates so perfectly..._

But all of a sudden, she paused. She looked back at her sister who showed her two thumbs-up. The girl continued and _woah_! That was one _heck_ of a triple-axel she performed! And only when she finished did I realise that our jaws were hanging and I was literally drooling. I quickly wiped it off before anyone could see me. Kristoff quickly jogged over to the two girls who were celebrating and the younger one even hugged him and kissed him! The rest of the team made their way towards them and I was about to follow them when I stopped and realised something.

 _I was so enchanted by the two of them that I forgot my bag back I'm the cafe!_

I quickly ran back and saw the girls fighting over it. My bag lay innocently on the table while the girls fought with each other around it. I ducked below the tables, got hold of it and ran from there, hoping the crazy girls won't spot me. But I guess all of them have eagle-eyes 'cause they chased me before I could even cross two tables. I ran towards the door and found it barricaded by the photographers and the paparazzi. I quickly ran towards the window where I was previously sitting at and jumped through it and landed on the rink. All of them had run towards me at the same time so none of them could come behind me.

I laughed and put on my skates. If I was a normal man, I would've probably slipped and I would've have a concussion. But thanks to my powers, I was able to land safely from the window. I looked around and saw that my team, along with the girls, were standing right across the rink and I skated towards them. And midway through the rink, my breathing stopped but my legs didn't.

 _She. Looks. Gorgeous..._

The older girl looked at me and I could see her completely. She had beautiful platinum-blonde hair, styled in a braid with her bangs pushed up. She had pale skin but not in the unhealthy way. More like in the beautiful way. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her lips were slim and coated with red lipstick. And it was not applied like the girls had at the cafe, no, it looked like just a simple stroke. And goodness, her eyes... The most beautiful thing ever... And I could drown in those sapphire-blue eyes which were staring back at me.

I saw a small blush on her cheeks as I skated closer. And that made her too adorable which made my knees weak. And thank goodness she turned away, 'cause I just tripped over my own feet but I didn't fall.

 _Concentrate yourself, idiot! Or she's gonna think you're a fool or something! And stop acting like those nervous guys with crushes and be like Jack Frost and flirt with her!_

I quickly placed a smirk on my face as the others started greeting me. I did our bro-handshake with Hiccup, who was standing closest to me. And the smirk didn't waver as I faced the two girls. And now that I am close, I realised that the second girl had strawberry-blonde hair in twin braids and not brown hair. She had turquoise colour eyes unlike the older one who's eyes were completely ice-blue. But both of them had the same smiles and the younger one even had freckles.

"Capt this is Anna Winters, my girlfriend and that's Elsa Winters, her sister. Girls, this is our captain, Jack Frost" Kristoff introduced.

 _Oh, that's why he was grinning like that! It was his girlfriend dancing with her sister and he knew them! And Elsa Winter, eh? Pretty name for a pretty girl..._

I shook hands with Anna and held out my hand for Elsa. She took it and wow, her hands were cold, in a comforting way. I was about to shake it but got a better idea.

I quickly bowed and brought her hand to my lips.

"Pleasure to meet you M'lady" I said as I looked at her through my eyelashes with a smirk on my face. I kissed her hand and raised my head but didn't stand again.

I saw the adorable blush on her face again and she did a cute curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you too " she said with that sweet smile. I stood properly but didn't leave her hand.

"Just Jack " I said in the most charming way I could. I even winked at her and yup, my smirk didn't fade. She rolled her eyes but her smile didn't fade.

"Just Elsa" she replied. We just looked into each others' eyes and as they say, all things have to come to an end.

"Get a room lovebirds" Hiccup said. Everyone giggled and that snapped me out of my trance. I let go of her hand and sent a quick glare at Hiccup.

"Says Hiccup _Horrendous_ Haddock, the one who always talks about flying, dragons and has been in a committed relationship for 3 years" Elsa smirked. My eyebrows furrowed when I heard her say that.

 _How does she know that? Do Hiccup and Elsa know each other? How come Hiccup never said anything about Elsa to us? Wait, are they dating?!_

 _Nah, can't be. Hiccup is dating a girl called Astrid. He's told me plenty of times about his girlfriend. Then how do they know each other? How long have they been friends?_

 _Wait, why are you even thinking like that! Just shut up! I_ scolded myself.

"How do you know?" The others asked. Hiccup himself looked confused.

"Oh I know plenty about you Mister Dragon Rider" she smirked and flicked a strand of his brown hair which was resting on his forehead, which caused him to blush intensely. Both seemed to be talking with their eyes when Hiccup groaned and Elsa giggled.

 _Dude, you already have a girlfriend! Why are you acting like that with her and stop staring at her like that!_

 _Wait, why am I even bothered! I just met her!_

"That's how you feel when you have a girlfriend with a persuasive best friend" she said. Hiccup had a dreamy expression for a second before her shook his head.

"Um, what exactly is happening?" I asked. I couldn't help but cross my arms and have a frown on my face, though I dont know why.

 _I should seriously stop acting like this!_

" here is the best friend of Astrid" Hiccup said.

"Astrid? As in, the girlfriend you never stop talking about?" Hiro asked.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and he avoided her eyes as he blushed and nodded.

"Elsa do you have a picture of her? He never shows us her picture even though he always talks about her" Toothless smirked at Hiccup. Hic looked pleadingly at Elsa who just smirked and brought out her phone.

"No!" Hic yelped and he reached for her phone, but Elsa was faster as she leaned away. She stepped back as Hiccup stepped front.

 _They're leaning waaaayyy too close..._

Elsa kept walking backwards towards the ice and before I can warn her, she slipped and I did the first thing that came to my mind: I caught her by the waist. Her free hand quickly flew around my neck and her eyes were closed as she yelped out a 'woah!'.

I turned crimson red at how close we were standing. She slowly opened her eyes and I fell in a trance _again_. I pulled her to her feet but I didn't let her go. I stared into her deep eyes and I could slightly feel her breath on my lips as she was just a little shorter than me. And yet again, we were disturbed by the hoots coming from the team.

We both quickly detached from each other and avoided eye contact.

"So what was that, eh?" Flynn asked slyly.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered and looked at the ground.

" _Ssuuuuuurrree_ " the others replied, all having smirks of their own. I shyly turned to Elsa to change the topic.

"So, the picture?" I asked her. She held out her phone and showed us a picture of a golden-blonde of her age. The girl was wearing a tight crop top and shorts and she seemed to be playing basketball. She did look hot with all the sweat wetting her forehead and shirt and her killer-smirk. Her hair was in some sort of braid. She seemed to have the ball with her and her knees were bent a little as if she was gonna jump to throw the ball into the hoop. I gotta admit, she looked really pretty.

Snotlout and Tuffnut whistled hard but they shut up once they saw Hiccup's glare. He sighed of relief for some reason and Elsa seemed to understand why as she smirked and swiped the screen.

And this picture was three months worth teasing. Hiccup turned red when he saw the picture where he was nuzzling in her neck and she was laughing. The other boys seemed to start the teasing right now and Hiccup was trying his best to dodge the questions. The guy was glaring at Snotlout who was boasting to Tuffnut that if she had not been taken, he would've made her fall for him in a sec. And Kristoff, being the good one in the group, decided to change the topic.

"OK so guys since I've just recently returned home, I'm gonna have a sleepover with my close friends. Wanna join? And no, not a _party_. Its a _sleepover_ " he emphasized when he saw Fred's excited face.

"You just thought of that now 'cause you want to spend more time with Anna" Elsa pointed out as the smirk returned on her face. And even mine appeared when I saw Kristoff blush.

"Why do you have to be right about everything?" Kristoff groaned.

"That's 'cause I'm fabulous!" Elsa stated as she ran her hand through her hair. And lemme tell you. She. Looked. _Hot._

"Well, you're not wrong about that" I smirked and winked at her and leaned a little closer to her. The pink tint made its appearance but she just pushed me away by my nose with her index finger.

"Keep trying Frost boy" she smirked. I did the same and leaned in closer again.

 _You dont have to tell that Snowflake, 'cause I will._

"Oh I will" I whispered huskily.

" _Oooooookaaaaayyy_ " Anna trailed off. And she looked ecstatic for some reason.

"So you guys comin?" Kris asked. Flynn and Hiccup agreed but the others denied the offer.

 _Quick, think of a name for her!_ I told myself.

 _How about Snowflake? I've always wanted to call someone by that name... And Elsa seems perfect for it..._

"So Snowflake, you goin?" I asked. She small smile made its way to her face when she heard what I called her.

 _She likes it!_

"Only if Kristoff wants me to. Kris?" She asked.

" _Of course_ you're coming! You're like my sister so _obviously_ I want you to come!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Sister? Future sister _in-law_ you mean" and the smirk returns on her face while Kristoff and Anna turned into tomatoes. Which made all of us snicker.

"Elsa!" They screamed.

"OK fine, I won't go around planning your wedding if you want to plan it yourselves" she held up her hands in surrender. Their expressions were so priceless that we all burst out laughing.

 _"Elsa!"_

"So you mean I can't name my nieces and nephews as Elsa Junior and Elson? That's very rude of you Anna!" She continued. And oh my god. I can't bear it anymore. I fell on my knees and continued laughing as I held my stomach.

 _Goodness, she's quite the teaser eh?_

 _ **"ELSA!"**_

"Oh shit!" She cursed.

 _Who knew Snowflake knew to curse?_

She expertly wore her skates in a sec and was skating away from Kristoff who was no less. I was actually surprised when I saw how she skated faster with ease and Kristoff was struggling to catch her! And Kristoff is one of the best players!

 _"Come back here!"_ Kristoff and Anna shouted but Elsa ignored and continued skating.

"Mr and Mrs Bjorgman have got angry eh?" She shouted. And the blush intensified, if that was even possible. All of us were still rolling with laughter as we cheered for Elsa.

She kept up her pace as she skated backwards, which is damn difficult even for professionals.

"Yo Kristoff, is that all ya got?" She mocked and she stopped skating.

"Gotcha-" and before he could even touch her, she ducked and skated back towards us. But Anna quickly wore her skates and skated towards Elsa.

 _Oooohhh, she's blocked from both the sides. What's she gonna do?_

But then **BAM**! Anna's and Kristoff's foreheads collided as Elsa leaned backwards and supported her weight on her hands as she placed her hands on the ice. She grinned when she saw the two of them step back and rub their foreheads.

 _Doesn't she feel cold? She's not even wearing gloves or a scarf_.

She quickly stood up and looked at us. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fred, Wasabi, Flynn and Hiccup were cheering loudly, Tadashi, Hiro, Aster, Sandy, Toothless, Hookfang and Belch were clapping.

She blew a kiss towards us which I pretended to catch and hide it in my chest which made her blush, which in turn made me smirk.

"Ok guys, this is the last time I'm asking. Anyone else coming except for Flynn, Hiccup, Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll come" I said and smirked at Elsa who rolled her eyes again.

"So tonight, at my place. Don't forget to bring an extra pair of clothes" he said and we nodded.

"So shall we start our practice? Half an hour has already passed" Tadashi said as he checked his wrist watch.

"Of course. Elsa, Anna, see ya tonight at my home" Kristoff said.

"Or before that for both of you" Elsa pointed out. We all chuckled at Anna's and Kristoff's angry and red faces. Elsa quickly held up her hands in surrender and she started ranting.

"Fine, fine. C'mon now, I want to finish Order of the Phoenix today. And my hot chocolate is waiting for me at home, along with my fuzzy blankets, my comfortable bed, my sweet Harry Potter books-"

"Ok! I get it, let's go! Don't want to keep your precious angels waiting" Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled her sister away.

 _So she likes chocolate and Harry Potter?_

The two of them turned and waved at us. We waved back and my gaze locked with Elsa's. I playfully blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch and throw it away. I crossed my arms and puffed out my lower lip and pouted. She laughed and turned to go and a smile automatically made its way to my face as I watched her leave.

"Jack?! You coming?" Kristoff shouted. I snapped out of my trance and looked back and saw all of them already on the ice. I quickly wore my skates and skated towards them. Almost all the other people had already left so we had the rink to ourselves.

"So what's going on with you and Elsie?" Hiccup asked.

"What d'you mean? We just met!" I exclaimed and hit the puck to Wasabi.

" _Puh-lease_! Even the three blind mice can see that she's caught you attention! You were staring at her the whole time!" Aster exclaimed from behind.

"No I was not!" I shot back. Everyone stopped playing and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine I was. But that doesn't mean she's my taste" I stated. More like lied.

"Let's see. Platinum-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, slim and tall, pale skin, a really great skater and has a fun and sassy personality. I really dont see how she's isn't your taste. She's perfect for you" Flynn replied.

 _Oh yes, yes she is_. My mind told me.

"And she loves her family and sister more than anything, has never had a boyfriend before, loves chocolate, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, the list goes on and she also has ice po- I mean, she has a really big thing for ice" Kristoff stammered.

"Why are we even talking about this? And how do you know so much about her?" I asked.

"We are talking about this to get you to admit that you're interested in her and I've known her for 5 years so obviously I know more than that" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"5 years? Haven't you been dating Anna for just three years?" I asked.

"I first met Elsa and became best friends with her. And then she introduced me to Anna. We three hung out most of the time and I started developing a crush on the younger Winters after a year of knowing them. It took me five months to admit my crush to Elsa who was ecstatic yet protective. She gave me permission to ask Anna on a date and we dated for seven months when finally on New Year's Eve, I asked Anna to be my girlfriend. Elsa was still protective of Anna and she let us date after giving me a deadly warning to not break Anna's heart" Kristoff chuckled.

"That's a nice story but back to our old topic, do you agree that you're interested in Elsa? 'Cause she's literally made for you" Hiccup asked.

"I-" and I was cut off.

"Made for him? _Excuse me_ but a girl so perfect and gorgeous is made for _me_ " Snotlout interrupted.

"For you? I thought you were interested in Tuff's sister?" I hissed.

"Whatever, she's never gonna like you 'cause she's already head first in love with me" he pointed at himself and at that moment, he let out a cry of pain and fell on the ice face-first. And behind him stood Hiro, holding his hockey stick behind his back and trying to act casual by whistling. I grinned at the 15 year old as he got scoldings from Tadashi and Tuffnut was standing over Snotlout, wondering if he should wake him up. The others were cackling with laughter.

 _~After a few hours of practice~_

"Today's practice is over. Now pack up guys" I announced. Everyone quickly got their bags and we soon left to the hotel.

And once we reached, all of us packed our bags and bid goodbye to each other. And that's 'cause the others all of us are leaving to our homes.

Tadashi, Hiro, Fred and Wasabi were gonna hangout for the whole day and then leave to San Fransisco tonight.

Bunny and Sandy will be roaming around the city before leaving to Russia to meet North, my great uncle.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Hookfang, Belch and Toothless are gonna visit Hiccup's house along with Hiccup before leaving to their hometown, Berk. But Hiccup's staying at his parents house, here in Norway.

Flynn will be at his penthouse for the whole day, doing who knows what and then will be at Kristoff's for the sleepover after meeting his girlfriend.

Kristoff is gonna return to his foster family's home and ask his parents' permission for the sleepover.

And I'm gonna return home and meet with Emma and mom.

I'm finally returning home. I thought as I hopped on my motorbike and drove to my home.

...

"I'm home!" I yelled happily. I heard the shuffling of feet and then I saw the two familiar brunettes.

"Jack!" Emma shouted as she jumped and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly and ruffled her hair.

"I missed you" both is us whispered at the same time. She pulled back but I still held her up.

"Jinx! Jinx again!" We shouted together. After that both of us laughed together.

"Jack!" Another voice spoke. I turned and saw mom standing front of us. I set Emma down on the ground and proceeded to hug mom.

"Wow, my son has grown so much!" Mum laughed as she ruffled my hair.

"He looks the same to me. Just grown like a mountain" the eight year old snickered. I did the same, lifted her bridal-style, dropped her on the couch and started tickling her.

"Jack! S-Stop!" She laughed. I just chuckled and continued tickling her.

"P-Please! I mean it!" She yelled. I stopped and threw a snowball at her, which made her pout.

"Hey! No fair!" She crossed her arms. I snickered and turned the living room into a Winter Wonderland. The three of us started playing and obviously, I was the winner in the snowball fight.

"OK now that's enough. Now tell me all the interesting stories" she said and sipped her hot chocolate. I melted all the snow and started telling the stories.

...

"Really! You pranked your coach!?" She yelled. I nodded excitedly as we three laughed.

"And when did you arrive back to Norway?" Mom asked.

"Last night. My team and I stayed at a hotel near the airport" I said.

"Then why didn't you come in the morning?" Emma asked.

"Oh we wanted to have a last practice and we hung out at the ice skating rink 'cause we won't be seeing each other for three to four months" I stated and Emma's eyes widened.

"Three to four months? You're staying here?" She asked happily. I grinned and nodded. She yelled 'awesome!' and hugged me once again.

"Now put all that aside and tell me. Has my son met his match?" Mum asked slyly. I turned a little pink when I realized that Elsa was the person to first come in my mind but I shook my head which made the two of them groan.

"Oh come on Jack! You're 22 freakin years old and you've not had a single girlfriend your whole life! You're such a Lady-Killer that practically all the girls drool over you! And you've not had an interest in even one of them?" Emma asked.

"Hey! I'm not a Lady-Killer!" I exclaimed.

"You are! And the definition of Lady-Killer is a charming man who seduces women. I mean, yeah, you dont exactly seduce them but dont tell me you've never flirted with anyone" Emma exclaimed.

"I've never flirted with anyone, I just smirk at them and the girls start squealing and all that" I stated. Emma and mom looked at me with a pointed look which made me groan.

"OK, I have flirted but only with one girl" I said and a pink tint appeared on my face as I thought about Elsa.

"Details" both of them ordered.

"Um, platinum-blonde hair in a braid, pale skin, tall and thin, thin lips and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Loves her sister, chocolates, Harry Potter and Winter. And also the best ice-skater I've ever seen" I grinned goofily in the end but quickly replaced it with a simple smile.

"Marry her!" Emma exclaimed and she was serious.

"What?! But I just met her today at the ice rink!" I exclaimed.

"Tell us the whole incident!" Mum ordered. I sighed and started my tale.

 _~After explaining the whole incident~_

"-and then I bid goodbye to my teammates and I returned home" I finished.

"She really sounds like a good girl. And your friends were right, she sounds perfect for you! I want to meet her!" Emma declared.

"But I-" and I was cut off my mom.

"Why dont you invite all your friends tomorrow for dinner? I'd like to meet everyone. Bring whoever you want but the girl should be here" Mum asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked. She nodded. Emma opened her mouth to tell something but my phone rang. I took it out and saw that it was Kristoff.

"Hey Kris" I spoke.

"Put it on speakers!" Emma whispered. I rolled my eyes but I did what she told.

" _Hey. Um, I called to say that we have a few changes about the sleepove_ r" he said.

"What? Dont tell me the sleepover is cancelled" I said.

"But then you won't meet your Snowflake!" Emma whispered furiously. I just shushed her after sending her a quick glare.

" _Oh no, we're gonna have the sleepover, but not at my place_ " he said.

"So where are we gonna have it? At Flynn's? 'Cause I dont think Hiccup would like us disturbing his mother with our noise" I stated.

" _Oh no, neither of those. Its at the Winters residence_ " he said slyly. Emma's and my eyes widened. Emma's face showed excitement, in the good way, whereas mine was red.

 _Why is my skin so damn pale?!_

"B-But we dont know the address" I pointed out.

"Oh dont worry, I'll be driving to your houses and I'll lead the way" he replied. I groaned while Emma squealed. I ended the call after a 'Sure' and turned to Emma who was already jumping around the house, shouting that I've got a girlfriend.

 _She is so damn irritating yet I love her._

I chuckled at my sister's behaviour and went to my room to pack a set a clothes. I came back half an hour later and found Emma still squealing.

"What are you even excited about?" I asked.

"You're going to their house and spending the night there with your gonna-be girlfriend!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.


	3. The Not-So-Epic Sleepover

"Aw, please Elsie" the younger Winters pouted cutely.

"No Anna. We're not gonna have so much chocolate" Elsa shook her head.

"But its _chocolate!_ How can you say no to _chocolate_?!" she shrieked. **(A/N: Exactly my thoughts, Anna!)**

"Fine. But just a single bowl. No more. No less. Okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yay! Got it! And why don't you prepare the hot chocolate? Apparently, all the five boys love it! And your hot chocolate is _heavenly!_ " Anna giggled.

"Sure" Elsa rolled her eyes.

Confused of what is happening? Well, after a few minutes after Kristoff and Elsa's conversation, the girls had decided that they should start preparing the place for the sleepover. Astrid and Merida started moving the furniture in the living room to create more space for all nine of them but the couch and the love seats remained. Rapunzel left to the stores to buy some drinks while Elsa and Anna cooked up some snacks.

"I'm home!" Punzie's voice rung in Elsa's ears.

"You got the drinks?" Astrid asked.

"Yup!" Punzie replied enthusiastically.

"There better not be any alcohol in those bags" Astrid stated. Rapunzel's eyes widened before she slapped the back of Astrid's head, which earned a yelp of pain from her.

"You know I hate alcoholic drinks and that I've never got drunk even once in my entire life!" Punzie accused.

"Sorry! Just making sure" Astrid held her hands up in surrender, which made Punzie nod with a _'that's-what-I-thought'_ expression on her face.

...

"Now, lets check everything one last time. Place to sit?" Elsa asked, looking at her list.

"Check" Astrid and Merida replied.

"Pillows and blankets?"

"Check" her brunette cousin replied.

"Hot chocolate"

"Duh, of course" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Juice?"

"Yup" came the Corona's reply.

"Snacks and water?"

"Mhm" Mer hummed in agreement.

"Movies?"

"Yeah" Astrid replied.

"Dinner?"

"Of course" Punzie chirped.

"Then I guess we're ready-" Elsa was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Anna shouted and sprinted to the door. Astrid and Merida just rose an eyebrow and looked at Elsa, who shrugged.

"Hey Elsie, is that your phone ringtone I hear?" Astrid questioned all of a sudden. Elsa's eyes widened when she heard the faint sound of 'A Thousand Years' playing somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah. I guess its in my room. Gimme a sec" and she ran upstairs.

"She gonna have difficulty finding her phone. I guess I'll go with her" Astrid said before dashing off behind her bestie.

"So what do we do?" Mer asked the only person standing there with her aka Punzie.

"I guess go and meet Anna and the other guys at the door" and the two made their way to the door where Anna was talking excitedly to the boys.

...

 _~Sometime earlier~_

"He's here!" Emma shouted at the top of her voice.

"Geez, what's got you so excited?" Jack rubbed his ear with one hand while he closed the zip of his dark blue duffel bag which had his Ice Hockey team's logo on it.

"Oh, you know. You're gonna spend a night with your girlfriend and then bring her for dinner tomorrow and them propose to her on the day after tomorrow and the get married on the fourth day and-"

"Now, that's enough" he clamped his hand on her mouth as his face turned scarlet.

"What? I'm just stating the facts" Emma shrugged.

"Yeah, Right" Jack rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but was cut off by a motorcycle horn outside his house.

"I guess Kris is getting impatient to see his girlfriend" he muttered under his breath. Emma giggled before giving her brother a hug.

"See ya tomorrow" she whispered.

"Sure" he relied.

"Bye mom" Jack yelled.

"Bye sweety. And remember, no funny business. I don't want you becoming a father though you're 22 years already" Jack's mother came out from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jack yelled.

"I'm kidding. See ya tomorrow son" she hugged him.

"Bye" he replied before leaving the house. Once outside, he saw his three best friends on their motorbikes, waiting for him.

"Goodness! Mr. Frost here _finally_ decided to come out!" Flynn yelled.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked.

"Emma being Emma, telling me to get a girlfriend and mum being overprotective, telling I shouldn't become a father anytime soon" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Really? And who do they think is the mom of the kid?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably Elsa" Kristoff smirked slyly.

"Jus get going" Jack muttered, getting on his motorbike.

The four motorbikes roared to life before they started moving. The place was already dark as Kristoff led the way. Most of the shops around them were already closing, the only ones open were the ones which were open 24-7. But the town was really beautiful in the night. They passed the ice skating rink and Jack couldn't help but admire the rink which was glowing under the moonlight. He was almost tempted to go to the cafe near it, which was still open, but turned his attention back to the road.

The four drove through the town and stopped in front of a majestic mansion, which almost looked like a palace. Jack saw how Kristoff spoke with the guard outside, who smiled when he saw the dirty-blonde haired boyfriend of the 'younger mistress'. The man welcomed the four warmly as the large gates opened.

Jack, Hiccup and Flynn gaped at the sight before them. A long pathway lay in front of them, beautiful gardens on either sides of it. And in the middle of the pathway was a large fountain, like any other mansion. The walls of the mansion were painted with white and the mansion seemed like it was made of rare stones under the moonlight, but, of course, that's not the truth.

Kristoff led the three of them towards the fountain and thats when Jack realised that the fountain was actually in the middle of four paths. Kristoff turned right, and led them into a subway-type thing. And it turned out to be an underground parking lot- like those in malls etc.

"Park your bikes here" Kristoff said, pointing to an empty space near the entrance of the parking lot. And opposite to where they parked their bikes were five cars, each one in a different colour and had different designs, like their bikes.

"Hey! Thats Astrid's!" Hiccup grinned, looking at a blue sports car with yellow and red streaks in a fire-type design.

"And that's Punzie's" Flynn pointed at a light purple Crossover with pink swirl designs and small yellow sun designs on the sides.

"And that's Anna's and that's her friend, Merida's" Kristoff showed.

The first car, Anna's, was a light green Coupe with dark green streaks and the second was a forest-green car with a convertible roof.

"So I'm guessing that the blue Sedan with snowflake designs on its sides is Elsa's?" Jack asked. Kristoff nodded before he led them to a corner of the lot to an elevator.

"Wow, these girls are loaded" Flynn commented as they got off the elevator. They were back at the gardens and the fountain and Kristoff casually walked to the mansion's large doors, the other three following him. Kristoff rung the doorbell and the other three expected some loud bell ringing but the sound was like a normal doorbell. They waited for sometime and soon, the door opened, revealing the enthusiastic face of Anna Winters, who wore a red, full-sleeved shirt and black basketball shorts.

"You guys are here!" she squealed before wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck, giving him a tight hug. The two pulled back and she hugged the other three.

"We've prepared everything for the sleepover! First we're gonna have dinner and then we sit down to watch movies and all of us sleep together in the living room! Isn't that awesome?!" she rambled.

"Geez, let them breathe lass" a red-head with blue eyes appeared from behind Anna. And next to her was a short brunette with emerald green eyes, both of them looked about Anna's age.

The red-head was wearing a dark green T-shirt with a bow and arrow design on it and black sweatpants. The brunette wore a purple sweater and black, knee-length leggings.

"Blondie!" Flynn grinned before he was engulfed in a bear-hug by the brunette.

"You're back!" she yelled happily before pulling him in for a kiss, to which he responded with equal enthusiasm. The others present expected them to just share a small and loving kiss but then it started becoming a full-out make-out session.

"Ahem" the red-head cleared her throat loudly and the couple finally pulled back.

"I'm Merida, one of Anna's best friends. Y'all are?" she asked.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, Anna's boyfriend, that's Flynn Rider who has made it obvious that he's Punzie's boyfriend, this is Hiccup Haddock, Astrid's boyfriend and finally, this is Jack Frost-"

"Mr. Lady-killer who flirted with Elsa at the ice rink" Punzie finished. Jack turned pink as he asked her how she knew about it.

"We forced her to spill. I'm Rapunzel Corona, by the way, Elsa and Anna's cousin. But just call me Punzie" she smiled.

"So are we allowed to go in or..." Flynn trailed off. Anna slapped her forehead before grinning sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry. Follow me" and she walked hand-in-hand with Kristoff, the same with Punzie and Flynn, while Jack, Hiccup and Merida walked behind the four, the two boys telling Merida about their occupation.

"Wow, professional ice-skaters huh? That's cool" she grinned.

"Oh, not that pun again!" Hiccup groaned as Jack and Merida fist-bumped.

"But how do you manage to skate with a metal prosthetic?" Merida asked.

"Well, even with this leg, I can skate pretty fast as I've been training for years with this guy" Hiccup replied, pointing at Jack, who just grinned sheepishly.

...

"Well, here we are!" Anna announced cheerfully. The four men, along with Merida and Punzie, entered a luxurious and vast room with red walls. There was a flatscreen TV on one of the walls, right in front of a comfy couch and two red loveseats. The wall on the left of the TV wall had a huge window from which the beautiful gardens were seen and the other two walls were decorated pictures and beautiful flowers were painted on the blood-red walls.

"Woah" Jack muttered as he took in the place.

"Take a seat you guys" Anna gestured to the couch.

"I see you've moved some of the tables and all that" Kristoff commented.

"Yup, because we'll be sleeping there!" she gestured to the vast and empty space behind the couch.

"No we're not! You know very well that Elsa told that there's a big possibility of everyone falling asleep on the couch while we're watching the movie" Punzie accused.

"Then do you mean we moved the furniture for _nothing?!"_ Merida groaned.

"Hey! It didn't go for nothing! we have more space now in front of the couch remember?" Anna pointed out, but that didn't seem to stop Merida from grumbling.

"Though its winter, your house is pretty warm" Hiccup commented.

"Well, our godfather insisted that we buy some heaters. Only for our rooms, a few guest rooms and the living room" Anna shrugged.

"Wow, your couch is so comfortable" Jack grinned, sinking into the couch with Flynn by his side.

"I know right" the brunette next to him sighed happily.

"Where are Elsa and Astrid?" Anna asked her cousin.

"Ooh, they went up to Elsa's room in search of her phone. Speaking of which, here they are!" Punzie grinned. And just then, a girl with golden-blonde hair in a braid and azure eyes entered the room. She wore a light blue blue hoodie and dark blue shorts which ended mid-thigh.

Hiccup got up at once from the loveseats, ran and lifted his girfriend in the air before she could process what's happening. He spun her in the air before putting her back on the ground and smashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Astrid's eyes widened before she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two shared a sweet and loving kiss before pulling back and hugging each other tightly.

Jack dragged his eyes away from the couple and his eyes widened when he saw Elsa. There she was, wearing just a blue tank top and black shorts, similar to the ones Astrid wore. She smiled when she caught his eye..

 _Gosh... she sure does have a killer smile..._

 _Bring yourself together Frost!_

Jack shook the thoughts away from his head and returned a charming smile. The two broke eye-contact when they heard Anna's squeal.

"Now this is so cute!" she yelled before snapping some pictures of the hugging couple.

"Seriously sis?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What? We dont see much of her romantic life so this is the moment! And they're just made for each other!" she squealed.

"Yeah, whatever. Now should we have dinner or what?" Elsa asked. The others nodded, following her into the dining room.

...

"That was simple yet _delicious!_ I didn't know you cooked so well Punzie!" Astrid commented as the group settled themselves in front of the TV.

"Thanks!" the brunette replied, cuddling with her boyfriend.

Hiccup took a seat on the loveseats before pulling Astrid with him. Kristoff and Anna settled down on the other loveseat. Flynn and Punzie managed to get hold of many pillows, which later on became their bed as they snuggled with each other on the floor on the pillows. Merida made herself comfortable on a beanbag and sat closest to the TV so she can escape from hearing or seeing the three couples being lovey-dovey. And Jack and Elsa, the only pair who didn't seem to be in love (yet) took their place on the couch, a good amount of space between them.

"So which movie are we gonna watch?" Anna asked, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

"Annabelle or Insidious or The Conjuring is fine with me" Astrid shrugged.

"Why do you always love the horror movies?!" Hiccup groaned.

"How about The Fault in our Stars?" Anna and Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"I kinda agree with Astrid on this one" Flynn replied.

"Why not the Hunger Games or something?" Hiccup and Kristoff asked.

"Guys, how about each one of us write our desired movie names on small slips of paper and then shuffle them and choose one?" Jack suggested. Anna raced to her room, brought a pen and a notebook, took a sheet from the book and cut it into nine pieces. Everyone took turns in writing the movies they want along with their name on their piece of paper as she had brought only a single pen.

Punzie brought a hat from Elsa's dad's old room and everyone put the folded pieces of paper into it.

"Now remember, the person who gets the slip which they themselves wrote gets to choose the movie. This is gonna be fun though. Let's see who the lucky one is" Jack grinned, rubbing his hands together as everyone sat in a circle.

They went in order and the first to choose was Merida and the hat was passed to the person who was sitting on her left side who happened to be Punzie. But no one was supposed to open theirs until everyon's chosen one. The process continued and Punzie was followed by Flynn, Kristoff, Anna, Hiccup, Astrid, Elsa and finally Jack, who actually didn't have a choice as he took the last one left, who was on Merida's right.

"We're not gonna tell who's slip we've got but just tell if you've got your own." Elsa commanded. The others nodded and peered excitedly to look at what the small slips of paper held, but then all nine of the groaned as each had got a different slip.

"You know, I'm not getting a choice here. I just have to take the last one out" Jack pouted.

"Well, we've done it the royal way, how about we go for the Viking way?" Astrid grinned.

"And by that you mean...?" Hiccup trailed off, looking quizzically at his girlfriend.

"We just place the hat with all the slips in the middle of our circle, shuffle them and then after a countdown, all of us take a slip at the same time. Simple" she grinned.

"The hat is sure to get ripped when nine hands pounce into it" Elsa pointed out.

"Then we can just place the slips on the ground. Makes things easier" Anna shrugged. Everyone seemed satisfied with the idea and folded the slips again.

...

"I seriously blame Jack for this idea" Flynn muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding. We've already done this nine times now and no one seems to get their own slip. And even the papers seem worn put cos of the constant folding and ripping" Astrid groaned.

"Fine, this is the last. We'll just do this one more time and if no one succeeds, then we'll just have an auction type thing" Jack suggested. Everyone grumbled but nodded nonetheless. The slips was thrown in the middle of the circle for the last time and determination was swimming through each one's eyes.

"Three.." Jack started, the rest of the groups' hands were already itching.

"...two..." Jack continued.

"And...one!" He yelled. Hell broke loose again as most of them fought like savage tigers fighting for their prey. And that group did _not_ include one Elsa and one Hiccup.

"Now open!" Merida yelled. The group expected this game to be different from the others but guess what?

"Nope. Definitely not mine." Hiccup threw his.

"I give up. I'm okay with any movie unless its not boring" Astrid flopped backwards on the floor.

"This game was just the same as the others" Merida joined her, her wild red curls flying everywhere.

"Um, not exactly" Elsa smiled sheepishly, holding her slip in her hand. And that caught everyone's attention.

"Do you mean..." Astrid sat up.

"Yup" Elsa smirked deviously as she flipped the slip for the others to see. And written on that small piece of paper in an elegant yet fury handwriting was 'Harry Potter' and 'Elsa Winters' right below it.

"I win" she declared.

"Well, I dont have any probs" Flynn sat back.

"I do" Mer raised her arm.

"And what would that be?!" Elsa snapped while Flynn glared at the red-head. And they shivered when they felt a cold breeze sweep over them.

Jack was confused when he felt the cold. All the windows were closed and this room probably had five to six heaters, though not all of them were operating at the moment, but the cold... It was like as if he had been standing outside on the Winter streets without any jacket or scarf. The cold didn't bother him, of course, considering his powers, but he always wore scarves when going outside as to not attract attention, though he really did attract plenty from the opposite gender and the paparazzi. But the cold, it almost seemed like as if Elsa had her own ice powers, which he thought was impossible.

Sure, there are plenty of people in the world with magical abilities like himself and there are plenty of mythical creatures and all that stuff. Take Toothless for example. He's originally a dragon but he also has the ability to transform into a human. Hiccup had met the black reptile and had tamed the wild dragon. Toothless soon found out about his human-transforming abilities, thanks to Hiccup and his great knowledge, and even helped his friends to discover theirs. And that's the beginning of the friendship between Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut and their dragon friends.

Having magical abilities is almost normal to people, though many who wanted to be seen and judged by their true personality and character and not their powers, like Jack, tend to keep it a secret. Which made Jack wonder whether Elsa might be like him after all. Speaking of which...

"We've watched all eight movies hundreds of and I was actually surprised when Flynn was the first to agree." Merida shrugged.

"You know what? I'll tell y'all a secret. Harry Potter used to be my life when I was a teen" he grinned.

"You're bluffing" Elsa replied with wide eyes.

"No, I'm serious! I used to have HP movies in five to six pen drives so that when I'm going somewhere, I can take any one of them and watch the movies when I have absolutely nothing to do. And its actually the Stabbington brothers' fault that I grew to dislike it and the brothers started beating me up for quoting it all the time. They crushed every pen drive and even my computer as they hated the things I loved. So yeah, I eventually stopped thinking about the great fandom but recently, I've been visiting Pottermore secretly." He said.

"So you like it even after all this time?" Astrid asked.

"Always" he imitated Severus Snape and grinned.

"Okay, he really is a Potterhead" Elsa replied with a grin of her own.

"I'll get the movies ready" Astrid said and got to work with Punzie.

"Snacks" Anna and Merida yelled before they ran to the kitchen, leaving the boys and Elsa jobless.

"So which house are you in?" Elsa asked Flynn.

"Imma Slytherin" he grinned proudly.

"Oh, I'm a Ravenclaw and a Thunderbird" she replied.

"Really? I'm a Thunderbird too!" He said happily.

"What's your patronus?" She asked.

"A horse. Yours?" He asked.

"An arctic fox, my favourite!" She grinned happily.

"If you dont mind, can you two help us instead of starting a Potterhead Campaign?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

The four boys and Elsa spread blankets and placed pillows where each one will be sitting. The girls had brought only five blankets which meant they had to share. Merida had claimed one for herself as she sat separately which left the couples to share. Which also meant that _Elsa and Jack_ had to share. Elsa had offered to get another from one of the spare rooms but Jack had said that it was okay with him as long as Elsa was comfortable, to which she had shyly replied that she didn't have any problem.

"So which HP movie?" Astrid asked, holding the remote control in her hand.

"How about Deathly Hallows 1 and 2?" Elsa and Flynn asked excitedly.

"Both of you love those two movies eh?" Merida asked.

"Guess so. Personally, my favourite book and movie is the Half Blood Prince." Elsa shrugged.

"Mine is the Goblet of Fire" Flynn replied.

"Whatever. Deathly Hallows it is!" Anna yelled before Astrid pressed play.

 _~276 minutes later~_

"And the movies are done!" Astrid yelled when the credits rolled on.

"Severus Snape is the best" Elsa and Flynn wiped their eyes.

"Wait is the so-called 'tough' Flynn Rider crying?" Hiccup teased, his chin resting on his girlfriend's shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her from behind her.

"N-no I'm not! My eyes are sweating, that's it" he defended himself.

"Sure" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"So now what?" Anna asked, shifting in her place on Kristoff's lap.

"Dunno. What do you reckon we do?" Punzie questioned.

"How about a good ol' game of Truth or Dare?" Merida asked as she continued munching her popcorn.

"Sure. You guys shift your seats so we're sitting in a circle" Elsa said from next to Jack on the couch. There were screeching sounds when Hiccup and Kristoff moved the loveseats so that they face each other. Flynn and Rapunzel settled themselves on the floor- ahem, on the pile of pillows, next to Merida who moved her beanbag.

"OK, since I'm the one who gave the idea, I'll start the game. Um... Kristoff, truth or dare?" Mer asked.

"Um, truth?" He more sort of asked himself.

"OK. Um, tell us the most embarrassing moment of your life"

"To be honest, I seriously dont know. But I think it might be when Sven started pooping on my project the first time I brought Anna to our home" he rubbed the nape of his neck. Everyone burst out laughing as Kristoff turned red in embarrassment.

"Fine! Let's move on! Hiccup, truth or dare?" Kris asked.

"I'll go with truth" he answered confidently.

"When did you start having a crush on Astrid?" He asked slyly.

"U-uh, t-tenth grade?" He smiled innocently.

Too innocently.

"You know, by truth we mean you've to _speak the truth._ Not lies" Astrid added and nudged him.

"B-but I am saying the t-truth!" He stuttered.

"Hic, you're a very bad liar. Just tell it already" Jack grinned. Hiccup looked at each one's face before sighing.

"Fine I'll tell" he replied.

"Finally!" Anna and Punzie looked like they were about to burst. Hiccup had his head down as he mumbled the answer.

"Um, can't hear you!" Anna said loudly. Hiccup mumbled something again.

"Hic you better open your mouth and speak! I'm sitting on your lap and even I can't hear you!" Astrid complained.

"Fine! Its fifth grade! Happy?!" He yelled.

"Fifth?" Astrid eyes widened.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered.

"But, you two became friends from tenth grade and you confessed to her only in twelfth!" Elsa said.

"Yeah. I used to have a crush on her from when she helped me for the first time and well, I decided not to act on my feelings because I thought she liked my cousin, Snotlout, who flirted with her all the time. But my crush didn't fade. And then in tenth grade, we had a project together. So we spent a lot of time together, got to know each other's secrets and became best friends. In eleventh grade, I introduced Toothless and the other dragons and told her about their secret and she told me that her friend Stormfly had the same secret and we became closer and I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore so I confessed on Prom and asked her to be my girlfriend. And she obviously agreed and here we are, three years later." He admitted.

"Aw, that's so cute! And I got it recorded!" Anna squealed.

"And why exactly would you do that?" Kristoff asked.

"To show their future kids!" Anna grinned as the two turned beet red.

"Wait, so you seriously are telling me that you _liked_ me from when I joined your school?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Hiccup replied.

"I thought you hated me!" She blurted out.

"Why would I hate you?!" He asked.

"Well, you never really talked to me and even if I spoke to you, you would just stutter and run off!" Astrid exclaimed.

"And that's 'cause I liked you!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Are you guys seriously having this conversation after three years of your relationship?" Elsa rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" The two yelled.

"Before this conversation becomes more confusing, who's Toothless? And he has the same secret as Stormfly?" Merida asked. The girls knew about Astrid's dragon friend and even her friend, Heather's dragon but they were surprised now. Hiccup's eyes widened and he shut his mouth.

"And who's Stormfly?" Kristoff asked.

"You just _had_ to blurt it out, didn't you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup just muttered a 'not helping' as he helplessly buried his face in her shoulder.

"So do you mean to say Toothless is a dragon?" Elsa gaped.

"And this Stormfly person is a dragon as well?" Jack asked.

"Mhm. And so is Hookfang and Belch" Hiccup nodded.

"And your secret's out" Kristoff pointed out.

"And I think we should make it equal" Punzie said confidently.

"What do you mean?" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I used to have long, really long, golden blonde hair that glows and heals when I sing. But then when I was in danger with my kidnapper, Flynn, my knight in shining armour, cut it off, even though he was at the verge of death. And that's when I discovered that its not my hair that had the healing magic, but _me._ My single tear managed to save Flynn's life and I've not tried anything after that. And the incident was tow years before." Punzie confessed.

"Then I guess I have to tell my secret as well." Jack sighed.

"And that would be?" Anna asked.

"I have winter powers. I can control ice, snow, create blizzards and I'm actually the Winter Spirit or something" Jack admitted. The girls were completely shocked as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Jack asked. No one spoke anything as Elsa raised a shivering hand. Jack's eyes widened when he saw snowflakes appearing out of thin air as swirled around her hand.

"You have the same powers?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded sheepishly.

"Wow, you two are seriously made for each other" Flynn whispered. Jack and Elsa blushed red and looked away from each other.

"Um, how about we continue with the game?" Merida asked.

...

"Can we go to sleep already? Its one in the morning" Jack yawned. And in his exhaustion and tiredness, he hadn't realised that he was sitting so close to Elsa that their thighs were touching. And the girl was even more tired that she just rested her head on his shoulder and had already started snoozing.

"I guess. Goodnight" Hiccup yawned before he stretched and switched off the light before wrapping his arms around Astrid, who was already fast asleep on his chest.

Jack hummed before unconsciously wrapping his arms around the platinum-blonde next to him. But little did he know that after some minutes, he had leaned side wards, laying down completely on the couch, pulling Elsa on himself, without his knowledge that is, as she snuggled and buried her nose in his neck.

Oh boy, they are definitely gonna go through the world of teasing the next day...


	4. The Next Day

_"Now that's a match from Valhalla"_

 _"Babe, keep your voice down! You're gonna wake them up!"_

 _"I can't handle the cuteness! I sooooo have to tell this to Pascal!"_

 _"Wow, Frost moves fast man! Even I couldn't get so close to Punzie after a whole year!"_

 _"Well, I would personally beat him up if he does anything to my sister!"_

 _"Yeah, count me in feisty-pants"_

 _"Kris, how many times have I told you NOT to call me that!?"_

 _"Shush! We dont wanna wake up the winter couple do we? Even Angus won't be as grumpy as Elsa is when she's woken up by others"_

Jack's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the voices around him, waking him from his slumber. He was enjoying his rest and it had been the best sleep he's had in his whole life! He had tried to ignore the voice by burying his face in the thing he was holding but they just got louder and louder. And finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Would it hurt to shut up?!" He groaned, his voice hoarse from sleeping, pulling the thing closer. He felt some movement in his arms as the thing shifted and something wrapped itself around his neck. He just sighed in mirth as he buried his face in some part of the thing, which was most probably a really _really_ soft, cold and comfy pillow, while he wrapped his arms around it. He felt warm air collide against the nape of his neck, which just sent unfamiliar shivers down his spine.

The squeals increased and soon, camera shots, plenty of them, were heard. And it irritated Jack even more when he felt the flashlights hitting the corners f his eye. Thankfully, his back was turned to them as he currently faced the backrest of the couch. He felt his pillow squirm in his arms.

"Stop it with the lights already!" A angry yet hoarse female voice growled, and it came from something incredible close to Jack as he felt his pillow vibrate when the words came out.

There was sudden silence as everyone paused, so did Jack and his so-called-pillow. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he lifted his head slightly from where he had buried it before and felt his pillow move as well. He blearily opened his drooping eyes, only to be met with equally sleepy sapphire blue ones. He didn't focus at first but once he realised what he was looking at, he sprung back... and fell on the floor.

Jack winced as he sat up, rubbing his head before looking up. His eyes widened when he saw Elsa sitting on the couch, her back pressed to the backrest. They just stared at each other before they realised what had happened.

Jack's so-called pillow had been Elsa.

Both had been sleeping on the couch.

Elsa's arms had been wrapped around his neck.

Jack's face had been buried in her neck and his arms had been wrapped around her waist.

They had been snuggling the whole night.

 _And both had been enjoying it._

...

"Mom, they're here!" Emma yelled excitedly.

"Right, right, calm down!" Mrs Frost rolled her eyes as she removed her apron after setting the last bowl on the dining table.

"Do you think he has invited _her?_ " Emma whispered to her mom.

"If he didn't he's gonna sleep in the lawn tonight" Mrs Frost whispered.

"I'm home!" Jack's voice rung throughout the whole house. The two of them walked to entrance and saw Jack setting his helmet on the stand nearby.

"Welcome back!" Emma yelled as she ran to him. Jack quickly lifted her up and made her sit on his shoulders.

"Oh, my friends are here as well" Jack said as he moved out of the way to let the others in.

"Hey Mrs Frost" Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup greeted as they entered first.

"Hi boys, been a long time since I saw all of you!" Mrs Frost said as she hugged each one of them.

"Indeed"Hiccup nodded as the five girls stood outside, not knowing whether they should go in or not.

"And who might these beauties be?" Mrs Frost asked as Hiccup stepped to the side.

"Hello ma'am" Anna, Merida and Rapunzel entered first, smiling at the brunette mother.

"Hello, its nice to meet you girls. I'm Ariana Frost, Jack's mother" Mrs Frost smiled warmly.

"I'm Anna, this is Merida and she is Rapunzel" Anna introduced. The others moved even further and finally, Astrid and Elsa entered the house, closing the door behind them.

"Good evening ma'am" Astrid and Elsa smiled.

"Good evening to you too. I'm Ariana Frost" Mrs Frost smiled, her eyes lingering on Elsa.

"I'm Astrid and she's Elsa" Astrid introduced.

"Platinum-blonde hair in a braid, pale skin, tall and thin, thin lips and beautiful sapphire blue eyes," Emma whispered under her breath as she stared at Elsa from head to toe. Catching her gaze, Elsa smiled at her before she followed the others into the dining room. And when she smiled, Emma turned pink, thinking to herself, _She's so pretty..._

...

"So lemme get this straight" Emma stated as she pointed at them with her fork, "Hiccup is dating Astrid, Flynn is dating Punzie and Kristoff is dating Anna"

"Thats right" Jack nodded.

"And what about you, dear?" Mrs Frost asked Merida.

"Me?" Merida blinked, pointing at herself. "Dating isn't my kinda thing, thats all"

"Merida is the biggest tomboy you could come across" Astrid snickered.

"Look who's talking! You would get your freakin axe out if a boy dared to talk to you! Well, at least until Hiccup made a move" Merida pointed out.

"I like you" Emma grinned, sharing a fist bump with the red-head.

"And you?" Mrs Frost turned to Elsa.

"Um- I get too busy with work sometimes that dating never really crossed my mind" Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if you're interested, we have one for you right here" Mrs Frost smirked, referring to Jack which made both of them blush.

"Mom!" Jack hissed.

"Oh, Mrs Frost," Anna called out dramatically, "A lot has happened from yesterday morning! Just wait till you hear-" Anna was cut off when Elsa slapped her hand on her younger sister's mouth.

"Trust me, ma'am, absolutely nothing happened" Elsa grinned, even though her eyes were glaring at Anna.

"Now I'm curious" Mrs Frost stated, leaning forward, "Just what happened?"

"Yeah, I wanna know as well" Emma said excitedly.

"Ah- you guys dont have to know anything! As she said, nothing happened!" Jack stated.

 _Yeah, I had enough of the group's teasing for what happened today morning..._

Just thinking about that made Jack to turn into a tomato. The group had been teasing both of them relentlessly and Elsa's adorably embarrassed face just made matters worse for him.

And if his family knew about last night...

...he would be a goner.

"They slept with each other" Punzie blurted out. Literally everyone's eyes widened at her statement.

"WHAT?!" Mrs Frost and Emma yelled.

"Punzie!" Elsa screeched.

"Its not the way you are thinking about!" Jack interrupted.

"Jackson Overland Frost you have a lot of explaining to do! I want grandchildren but just what the hell?!"

"Brother, you sure do move fast!"

"Its not what it looks like!" Jack groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Eh- I'm gonna be out for some time- to get some fresh air" Elsa stuttered as she got up and basically ran out of the kitchen's backdoor and into the backyard.

"Oh boy, I'm loving this" Flynn and Kristoff snickered.

"Lets see you trying to get out of this, Captain" Hiccup grinned. Jack looked up and glared at his teammates, before he looked back at his family.

"Well? I'm waiting" His mother stated.

"Its nothing. All of us were watching movies last night and Elsa and I kinda fell asleep next to each other. _Thats all"_ Jack explained.

"They were cuddling and were enjoying their time together" Anna grinned.

"Is that so? Please tell me the whole story honey. My son loves to hide things from us" Mrs Frost said to Anna.

"I'm leaving" Jack muttered, stepping into the backyard.

"Enjoy your alone time with Elsa" Emma snickered. Jack turned around and glared at her before closing the door.

"Well, the story goes like this..." Anna started.

...

"Yo" Jack muttered as he walked over to Elsa. She looked surprised, but then she smiled, a light blush appearing on her face.

"So even you ended up coming out, huh" she commented, turning back to stare at the night sky as she rested her forearms on the short, waist-length wall separating Jack's house from the neighbour's.

"Wouldn't want to sit there when my mother and Emma suddenly become matchmakers," he grumbled he leaned his back against the short wall.

"I know how you feel," Elsa groaned.

The two of them just stayed that way, standing next to each other while facing opposite directions, staring at the dark blue sky before Elsa decided to speak again.

"Honestly, I don't mind them going crazy. It just shows that they care about my life, well, according to me anyways. But the endless teasing is what really gets me," she grumbled.

"Aw, was little Elsa embarrassed when she was teased with the hot captain of the ice skating team?" Jack grinned teasingly, gaining his confidence bit by bit.

"Wha- not you too!" Elsa threw her hands up in frustration, trying to ignore his comment and how it actually affected her. "And don't you dare do that, when you couldn't stop blushing the entire time as well!"

"Huh?!" Jack blinked, pretending to be offended to cover up for his embarrassment which struck right back. "I- I wasn't blushing! Honestly, you need to get those pretty eyes checked!"

"So, you think my eyes are pretty, huh?" She nudged him, deciding that she'd rather be the sassy and teasing woman than her blushing and flustered self.

"What the- of course not- I mean- I'm not saying they're _not_ pretty either- beautiful actually- what I mean is- oh f*ck it- fine, I admit," he rambled, muttering the last part under his breath.

"What was that, Frost?" Elsa poked his cheek, knowing that he's getting more flustered by the minute.

"I...I..." He trailed off, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Come on, tell it out loud and clear," Elsa continued, having gained full confidence already.

"Elsa..." Jack groaned.

"Jack..." Elsa mimicked him.

"You're not gonna leave this, are you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with his index and thumb finger.

"Nope," Elsa smirked.

"Okay then," he sighed before adopting a sincere expression along with a loving smile, his eyes twinkling under the moonlight, "I like your eyes, they're gorgeous."

Elsa's eyes shot wide, all the blood in her system rushing to her face in lightning speed as she became speechless.

"But," a smirk tilted Jack's smile and before she could even blink, Jack flipped himself around, trapping her against the wall with his body. He placed his forearms on the short wall right next to hers and basically trapped her while also indirectly hugging her from the back. And Elsa's condition worsened when she felt him lean down and place his chin where her neck met with her shoulder. "Its not only the eyes that I like."

Elsa felt like she just exploded, her previous confidence seemingly body-swapped with Jack. She just stared down at her hands, which were now enveloped in his. And the thing Elsa was mad about with herself was that she actually _liked_ it, and she didn't want to push him off. And she knew that Jack noticed this, when he pressed even closer.

"I-Is that so?" She stuttered, her heart trying to burst out of her ribcage.

"Yup." He smiled, now tilting his head so that he could rest his cheek on her shoulder and look at her face. "Don't you have anything _you_ like?"

"W-well..." Elsa glanced up at the sky, "I-I like Anna, chocolate, Harry Potter and-"

"Thats not what I meant, _Snowflake_ ," Jack whispered in her ear.

"O-Oh..." Elsa muttered, trying her best to not shiver under his touch. She took deep breaths to calm her heart, and tried to gain her confidence. "T-Then what did you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you know already," Jack whispered.

 _Of course I know..._ Elsa thought to herself before releasing a sigh. Her heart had calmed down enough, and her blush had reduced as well so she held her head up straight and _leaned back_ into his hug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated.

"Okay then, I guess I have no choice," Jack muttered before taking his hands off the wall before wrapping them around her middle. "I'll have to take you on a date for you to realise, I guess."

"Huh?" Elsa voiced her confusion, turning around to face him which made Jack to lift his head from her shoulder. "Are you asking me out, Frost?"

"Well, what else does it look like?" Jack rolled his eyes, shifting a bit so that Elsa leaned against the short wall with his arms around her waist. "And I wont be taking no for an answer."

"Oh really?" Elsa leaned back, placing her hands on his shoulders to make some space between them. "What happened to the cutie from before who was blushing endlessly?"

"The cutie realized that being just a cutie isn't going to get himself a girlfriend anytime soon," Jack whispered, leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers.

"So, you want a girlfriend?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure thats why I asked you out literally a minute ago," Jack stated.

"Mhm?" Elsa mumbled, closing her eyes to just let herself enjoy the close proximity. "So, I don't get to deny?"

"You can if you want to," Jack muttered, and Elsa noticed how he leaned back slightly, his voice sounding uncertain all of a sudden as he took a step back.

 _He's not sure about this, which means he's just as nervous as I am..._ Elsa realised.

"Well, didn't you just say that I don't have a choice?" Elsa asked, pushing herself away from the wall and placed a hand on the nape of his neck while the other slide up and rested itself on his cheek. Jack's eyes widened a bit and he looked at her as if saying ' _are-you-sure'_ but Elsa just smiled before closing her eyes and leaned her forehead on his again. "This is my first date, so you better make this the best date ever."

Jack's confidence boosted up again and he tightened his grip around her waist before one hand came up to stroke her cheek.

The two of them stayed like that for a few more minutes before they got caught up in the moment and stated tilting their heads towards each other's lips. Jack's eyes were half-lidded while Elsa still had her eyes closed and she could feel that Jack was leaning down to her just as she leaned up to him.

Their lips brushed, and a strange and warm feeling washed over them as Jack shifted his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. And just before they could press their lips together the kitchen door opened with a silent _creak._

"Yo captain, your mom's calling y- oh my goodness!" Flynn freaked out.

Elsa and Jack just stopped, turning their heads just a little bit towards the door.

Everyone peaked out of the window when Flynn screamed, and all of them, including Jack and Elsa, froze completely, their eyes wide in shock. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Emma's spoon fell and clattered on the floor, and that snapped everyone from their daze.

"Oh my freakin holy water!" Punzie squeaked, trying her best not to start fangirling.

Jack and Elsa quickly pulled away, turning away from each other as they tried to avoid eye contact with the others.

"Jack you little Lady's man! I didn't know you moved that fast!" Flynn yelled as he walked back into the room, only to grab a nearby frying pan to defend himself from his embarrassed captain who chased after him with a murderous look on his face.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" Rapunzel stepped in between her boyfriend and his friend, "Easy boy, easy... easy..." She tried calming him down. Jack just sighed and stepped back which made Flynn peek out from behind his girlfriend. "Thats it!" Rapunzel cheerfully ruffled Jack's hair.

"Wow Elsie, for someone who's never been in a relationship, you sure do know how to seduce a guy," Astrid grinned while Anna started nudging her sister.

"I will literally make you guys into human popsicles before feeding you to Marshmallow and trust me, I wont even regret it," Elsa hissed, holding her hand up as the air turned cold around her and frost slowly floated from her raised hand.

"Can I tie them to a rope right above Marshy's mouth and then shoot an arrow at the rope so that they fall right into his mouth?" Merida asked excitedly, for which she received death glares from Astrid and Anna.

"Wait, you've never been into a relationship before?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I literally just told that its gonna be my first date, what else did you expe- oh shit I didn't mean to say that out loud," Elsa clamped her hands on her mouth, regret washing over her when she saw all the shocked and happy expressions on the others' faces.

"You're going on a date?" The younger sister duo i.e. Anna and Emma asked excitedly.

"God, I'm dead," Elsa muttered, face palming really hard.

"When?" Hiccup and Kristoff demanded.

"We hadn't discussed that yet," Jack admitted bashfully.

"Yeah, and thats because they got so caught up in the moment and were about to kiss, which could have escalated to a full-blown make out session, when my stupid boyfriend decided to interrupt," Rapunzel stated.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were about t smooch?" Flynn asked, gesturing to Jack and Elsa.

"Wait a sec," Mrs Frost, who had been silent ever since her son reentered the room, got up from her seat, which made everyone quiet down. She walked towards Elsa and reached out, taking her ice-cold hand into her own warm ones. "You have ice powers too?" She asked, looking up at Elsa with wonder-filled eyes.

Elsa was surprised at how excited she looked but nodded nonetheless. And before she could even blink, Mrs Frost jumped forward and jumped into her arms.

"Woah!" Elsa yelped, losing her balance as she staggered backwards, only to be caught by Jack. "Is everything alright, Mrs Frost?" she asked, concerned for the woman.

"Yes, yes, nothing's wrong. Its more than alright actually!" Mrs Frost grinned, turning to Jack while still having her hands on Elsa. "You better marry this one, boy!"

"Mom!" Jack groaned and face palmed, trying to cover up his red face. Everyone laughed at his reaction and settled down in the living room to talk about other stuff.

After some time, when they felt it was time to leave, they gathered their belongings and started saying their goodbyes to the Frost family. Jack went outside with them to see them off, only to be teased that he just wanted to see Elsa leave, which wasn't a lie in any way. But of course, Jack had denied anything of the sort and had followed his friends out of the door.

"See ya tomorrow Frost," Flynn fist-bumped his captain before heading over to his motorbike.

"Yeah, sure" Jack nodded towards Hiccup and Kristoff, who smiled back as they handed helmets to their respective girlfriends.

"Goodbye Jack! Goodbye Mrs Frost, Emma!" Anna yelled as she waved at them. They waved back at her and Jack turned towards Merida and Elsa, who was about to wear her helmet.

"Are you sure about driving back safely? I can accompany you guys if you want," Jack asked Merida.

"No need to fret Frost, I'll get your girlfriend back home safe and sound," Merida smirked.

"Thats not what I was talking about," Jack muttered to himself, before looking at Elsa.

"See you sometime, Jack," She smiled and waved.

Jack's face automatically lit up with a smile as he waved back. "Yup, see ya, Snowflake."

Elsa's cheeks turned pink at the nickname, but she quickly turned away and got on Merida's motorbike behind the red head.

Everyone waved goodbyes to each other before taking off, Hiccup and Astrid in one direction, Flynn and Rapunzel in another, and Kristoff, Merida, Elsa and Anna all heading towards the Winters Mansion. Jack smiled after them and he sighed before turning around and meeting with the smirks and grins of his mother and sister.

 _Oh God, they're gonna tease the life out of me..._

But then he smiled again, rubbing the nape of his neck and blushing lightly as he walked back inside his house.

 _But I dont mind if its with her..._

 **And... THE END!**

 **Phew, this chapter took YEARS to finally be completed, probably because I didn't have the inspiration to write it for a loooong time now. But I finally finished it!**

 **Yeah, it really is like an abrupt ending but, meh, I didn't have any ideas and ended up with this. I hope its not THAt bad.**

 **And please ignore the difference in the writing between the first part (the morning waking up scene) and the rest of the chapter. The first part was literally written last year and the rest in the past few weeks, so I think there might be a difference.**

 **I may or may not write a bonus chapter or something, but thats it for now.**

 **So, until then, sayonara~**

 **-Winter Fury**


End file.
